


A Master of Seduction

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Sex, Rough Sex, papyrus tries his best, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, request that Papyrus add a little dirty talk into your love life. Papyrus, being Papyrus, tries earnestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in quite a long time, and my very first smutfic! I hope you enjoy it!

Everything about Papyrus was excessive. From the size of his room, to the boom of his voice, to even the pauldrons he wore on his home made ‘guard armour’. He did everything with a sense of great grandeur and purpose, not for the benefit of people watching, but simply for his own enjoyment. It was refreshing. At first you had assumed that perhaps he had some kind of deep seated insecurity, a desperate need to deflect, but to your surprise he simply thought highly of himself, and that was enough. For Papyrus, it would always be enough. But that wasn’t to say he was all egotism and bombast.

Papyrus was a gentle soul. You knew this, and he knew this, which made the request you were about to make feel more sordid than it actually was. You were both reasonable adults, about to indulge in a reasonable sexual practice, and were going to do so in a reasonable manner. All it required was a hefty dose of confidence on his part. No problem. 

He wrung his skeletal hands, the soft 'click-click’ bringing you back to your senses. “You want me to…” he began bobbing one of his legs, adding to the soft clattering. “'Talk dirty’? And…Um…” 

You leaned forward expectantly on the bed, eager to hear the list of the things he would do to you, the way he would graphically elucidate on his wants, his needs, his desires, the way he would pin you down and fu-

“Penetrate you? And hold you down?” he confirmed, relieved he had managed to choke out an answer. He was beet red, but his confidence was growing with every word that managed to make it out of his mouth. 

“Well, penetrate isn’t a very sexy term. But yeah, if you’re interested.” you shrugged. From the look of it, he didn’t seem very enamored with the idea. “Look, if you aren’t into it-”

“I certainly didn’t say that,” he interrupted, voice lower than intended. “It’s just that…” both knees were bobbing now, he was jangling like a set of keys, “How can someone as great as me 'pin you down’? My overwhelming strength would simply be too much! You would not be able to handle it.”

Ah, his ego had bubbled up from underneath his embarrassment. A promising sign.

In response, you swiftly moved closer to him on the bed and planted one hand firmly on the inner section of his femur, tracing the fine bumps with the flesh of your palm. “I can take it”, you purred, looking him dead in the sockets.

“Aha, you believe you can match my calcium strength! Luckily for you, I came prepared for this exact situation!” He declared triumphantly, swiftly pulling out a small book from the crevice in his pelvis. Before you could ask Papyrus what was going on, he immediately began, “The great Papyrus knows when to ask for help, which is why I’ve consulted this book on human copulation!” He quickly thumbed through, before pausing for a second. “I am going to copulate the living heck out of you, human.” He glanced up, certain you were going to climax immediately from his charms, before returning to his book. He was eager, and even if the words themselves didn’t do anything for you, the subtle throatiness in his voice and the intention behind them certainly did. Your breath picked up as you watched his keen fingers thumb run through the book, imagining how they would feel inside you. 

“Look Papyrus,” you cooed as you gently took the book from him, “just do what you think is right, yeah? If you’re reading from off a list, then it’s not really you, is it?”.

“You’re right! Somebody as experienced as I am doesn’t need a guide,” stretching the word out as if he had never thought it was a good idea in the first place. A comfortable silence fell on you both, which you broke when you leaned forward and planted kisses on the base of his neck. They were gentle at first, before becoming firmer until eventually you were running your tongue slowly down his vertebrae and over his collarbone. “That feels… Very good.”

You pulled away slightly to move down , taking the time to whisper, “Dirtier” as you sunk lower towards his groin.

“I want to… ” his breath hitched as he felt your breath against his cock, one of his sockets glowing with magic, “I want to have sex with you!”  
 You winced at how deeply clinical the term was, but continued on nonetheless. His confidence was growing, and that in itself was a victory. You gently ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft, moving from base to tip and settling on the head, and Papyrus let out a low whine in response.  "Dirtier", you mumble.

“I want to fuck you!” he keened, before whipping up an arm to cover his mouth. There we go. All it took was a little prompting.

“Pardon?” you asked affectionately, gently toying with the end of his cock. You wanted to hear it again.

He took a deep breath, before trying his best to steady his voice. “Human,” he said, trying to stay as composed as he could with someone running their hand over the most sensitive part of his anatomy. “I would like to…” He cleared his throat before proceeding. “Fuck you. Please.”

With that, you hopped up next to him on the bed and pulled him into an approximation of a kiss, your lips and tongue pressed against his jaw. You weren’t sure if he could actually feel it or if he simply enjoyed the gesture, but his soft moans indicated towards the former. You could feel him slowly lean into you, and before you knew it he was over you, tentatively moving his hand up your shirt to fondle you breasts. Wow, he wasn’t kidding, he was actually pretty strong. Before he could fully put his weight on you, you quickly slipped your underwear off.

He was balancing on his elbows above you, and you pulled away to guide him to your entrance.

“Ready?” you questioned, looking up at his heavily lidded eyes.

“Of course I am! Papyrus is ready for anyt-” cutting himself off with a yelp as you grabbed his ass and pressed him into you.

At first he only made shallow, uneven thrusts, but quickly fell into a rythm as his instincts took over. He pressed into you over and over, again and again until his loud moans and gasps were joined by you own. You thrust your face up to meet his neck, and resumed running your tongue over it. He seemed to like that earlier. You could feel your own climax building deep in the pit of your groin, spurred on by his unashamed displays of pleasure. It seemed that when the ball was rolling, all shame fell away. That was a useful thing to remember. 

Your pelvis was becoming bruised, but you didn’t care. With a low groan, Papyrus grabbed your wrist and slammed it up above you, roughly pinning your hand. You could already feel welts forming as his boned hands scraped at the skin, his movements becoming more frantic. His grunts gave way and he let out a shrill, strangled cry and a you felt a warmth flood you on the inside. The sensation of him coming inside you, pinning you down, being roughly fucked by Papyrus of all people, was too much to bear. You rode out your own waves of pleasure on top of him, blinded and gasping.

He immediately withdrew his hand from your wrist, anxiety prickling at him. “I am sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, fragile, squishy human.”

You swiftly respond with a peck on his brow, “Can we do that again at some point?”

The look of relief on his face said it all. He gently pulled out, and rolled over to spoon you, taking up more space on the racecar bed than he really needed. But you didn’t care. You were happy to be like this, one skinny arm over you, cupping your breast absent-mindedly, one playing with your hair.

“Everything alright?” you asked. You hoped he understood that you did genuinely enjoy that.

He gave your breast a playful, if hesitant, squeeze. “They are so soft! You are like a pillow, but not just any pillow. A sexy pillow I like putting my penis in.”

“…Thank you?” You weren’t very sure how to answer that. It was a compliment, but delivered in a manner that was very 'Papyrus’.

He hummed with satisfaction as he kissed the back of your neck. He truly was the master of seduction.


End file.
